Wallflower
by ChibiChaos Mage of Chaos
Summary: A running experiment. Anyway, meet Charlotte Wall, chronic daydreamer, reader of trashy romance novels, on timephobic and current substitute English teacher for the students at the Duelist Academy, yes it's another one.


**Author's Notes: **

_Ok, yes, yes I know, I should be working on my other stories but inspiration has been continuously hitting me on the head lately, in all directions. As such I found myself writing this after being hit by one those bolts of inspiration. For anyone who's decided to take a risk and read this story, and I understand if you haven't as there is an OC as a main character, thank you. And yes, I can already tell that you're all just nodding your heads and writing this off as a self-insert or Mary-sue style story, I'd probably do the same. Anyway, this story is because I've recently been reading a lot of stories where a female character will arrive at school (sometimes halfway through the year no less) and there's no explanation for it, and somehow, if they're a student, they manage to get into Slifer red (or maybe it's just me…does Slifer red even have a girls dorm?) and instantly become friends with the main canon characters and become a possible romantic interest for them. If they're a teacher, half the time they're the students' age or they're targeting Lyman. Not to mention that they're either a genius, or an amazing duelist that could beat any challenges in a heart beat, it's annoying. This story is to combat against it all, so if you wouldn't mind warning me if the canon characters start to get too OOC, or the OC too mary-sue-ish, it would be appreciated. Really, really appreciated since the entire point of the story is to show that it IS possible to write an OC in as a main character without her turning into a Mary-sue…wish me luck :)_

**Pairings:**_(coughs nervously) ok, first confession, I was originally intending to make this a Lyman Banner/OC pairing, but I think I'll leave it as friendship and see what happens. As for the other canon characters, not sure it, could be slash or het…_

**Warnings:**_ Main OC character alert, possible slash._

**Wallflower**

'_Life consists not in holding good cards but in playing those you hold well.'_  
**Josh Billings**

**-----**

**--- **

"Now Miss Wall, I expect you to go and enjoy yourself, this is your vacation after all,"

"Hmph."

There was a sigh,

"Miss Wall, please put down the red pen, the student needs to be able to at least read the part they got wrong."

"These essays need to be corrected, and that bloody sub you've hired won't do it properly, they never do." Steel grey eyes noted the elder man's sudden nervous shifting and narrowed dangerously, "you **have **hired a substitute haven't you?"

"Yes, yes, of course we have, right after you informed us that you were going on holidays, two weeks ago."

"You mean after you informed me don't you?" The chair squeaked as the occupant shifted positions slightly and the formidable form of Breeanna Wall considered the man before her carefully, "all right, who is it?"

"Well, you know that pretty little brunette? The one that took over for Fonda earlier in the year?"

Miss Wall's jaw dropped in horror and she leapt to her feet, "Oh dear God, you didn't did you? She was the most unprofessional, poor excuse for a teacher that I've ever seen, flirting with every male that came within a ten foot radius of her indeed, including students!"

"She was the only one we could find on such short notice who was willing to make the trip here."

"No, no way is that little…creature, teaching in MY classroom, never, I won't stand for it!"

Chancellor Sheppard stared at the woman who, although he would never admit it out loud, terrified him at times, such as now. He swallowed, "So, what would you suggest then?"

She sighed heavily and sank back into chair, a pensive expression on her face, "I suppose there's only one thing to do,"

"You're not backing out of this holiday and that's final."

She graced him with a withering look at the comment, "Actually, I was referring to my sister, we have the same degree in teaching. I'll have to visit the main land to get her and make sure she doesn't weasel out of it though." She hummed and tapped the red pen against a sharp cheekbone, "it's Friday today, if I leave after classes this afternoon, I can get there tomorrow and have her here and settled by Sunday evening. It'll be cutting it finely but she's dealt with less time and I've left detailed notes for everything she needs to do." Nodding firmly to herself, the young woman abruptly stood and strode confidently from the office with a look of intense concentration on her features and a stack of essays neatly tucked under one arm.

Chancellor Sheppard felt the colour drain from his face, oh God, a sister? Wasn't one Miss Wall bad enough? Were his poor students doomed to a school life of 1000 word essays, pop tests four weeks after the topic had been covered, being forced to read books that would usually be read over a number of months, in several weeks, and oral presentations that generally lead to half the class breaking down and sobbing in the hallway after just standing in front of the woman? He whined mentally to himself, it wasn't fair; Miss Hart had been a lovely teacher, a little enthusiastic at times, but a very nice and cheerful young lady, why did Miss Wall have to know who was substituting for her anyway? It wasn't that he didn't like Miss Wall, she was a very effective teacher, it was just that too much of her tended to tramatise the students and even staff occasionally. And now just when he'd thought he'd managed to ensure them a break for a couple of months, there was a sister? Stiffly, he stood up with thoughts of a nice, stiff glass of brandy in mind and glanced through the window, upon noticing a familiar blond stalking through the gardens a sudden flash of inspiration hit him along with the beginnings of a rather sneaky plan. After all, Miss. Wall's sister didn't need to meet the headmaster to begin with right?

* * *

The phone rang loudly, clearly, and above all shrilly throughout the small apartment, the continuous, never ending shrieks of noise causing the small, huddled form in the middle of the bed to whimper and press the small mountain of pillows further over their head in an attempt to block out the sound. Finally, after attempting to return to sleep three times and failing, a muffled scream of frustration and unwilling defeat was made. A slender hand emerged from under the bed sheets and blindly groped from the despised object that was currently preventing the desired rest, knocking over a notepad, a small plastic box, and a set of keys in its quest. Eventually finding it, the phone was lifted from its cradle and dragged back under into the depths of the bedcovers, a mumbled grunt served as a 'hello'. 

"Good afternoon to you too, I see your sleeping habits haven't changed."

"Mmph."

"Sorry, actually, I need a favour Charlie."

"Mmmm?"

"I know, I know, it's not normally something I'd do, especially from you, however I digress. Recently I've been 'advised' by my boss to take some time off work and go on vacation."

"Vacation? Goo' for you..."

"Yes, yes, thank you. Unfortunately, it's in the middle of the term and, I can't leave my students at the mercy of an inadequate teacher while I'm gone, who knows what kinds of horrible habits they could pick up."

'Charlie' yawned loudly, "Sounds like a problem."

"Precisely, I'm so glad you sympathise with me because I need you to substitute for me, while I'm gone."

Silence ensured, "…eh?"

"Substitute, we've got the same diplomas, though God knows why our parents wasted their money, it's not like you ever use it, and how you manage to support yourself with those stupid projects…" the ramblings continued on for several minutes before the speaker managed to stop, "…so will you do it? Charlie? Charlie!"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Good, it's at the Duel Academy but we'll speak about that later. I'll come and meet you at 3pm today, at the Carnation Shopping Centre.

"Mmkay,"

"And Charlie, do try to be punctual, I have a lot things to do and I don't want to have to waste time waiting around for you. Again."

"Mmkay."

"CHARLIE!"

"What? What? Carnation Shopping Centre, 3pm, today, I got it."

"… just try to be on time, for once in your life."

The phone went dead after the scathing farewell. Charlie tossed the phone onto the ground with several choice words and rolled over, snuggling deeper into the warm cocoon. Minutes drifted past as the apartment was once again bathed in silence. Until the bed springs creaked distressingly as the occupant suddenly and violently knocked back the covers to snap into a sitting position, ginger coloured locks flying in every direction and blue/grey eyes comically wide as she, for the figure was now clearly female, stared at the wall,

"What? Teaching? Teaching what?"

She directed her gaze to the phone on the ground with a bewildered expression, lacing her fingers through her knotted hair and succeeding in tangling the mass even more,

'She can't be serious, I don't teach, I've never even entered a classroom since University and those were just lecture theatres. Might as well meet her though and see what she has to say.'

Her eyes traveled to the small electric clock that lived on the ground next to the bed, and the bewildered expression changed to sheer horror,

"Shit!"

She dove over the edge of the bed, digging through several piles of clothes, and several more piles of sketchbooks, canvases, scraps of paper and other items she didn't even attempt to identify, while trying not to step on her extremely expensive to replace oil paints, in an attempt to find something halfway decent to wear that hopefully Bree wouldn't sneer at.

Thirty minutes later, she had semi-successfully managed to complete the task to put together an outfit of worth. Glancing at the clock she panicked upon realizing that she only had 43 minutes left to get to the Carnation, God, why had Bree the one shopping centre that happened to be precisely on the opposing side of the city to her? The cow. She'd just have to time this perfectly than. Darting into the small kitchen, she hurriedly stuffed a couple of frozen pop tarts into the microwave, set it onto high and proceeded down the hallway to the shower. A little under ten minutes later she was attempting to drive, after several anguished minutes spent hunting for the keys that had somehow fallen behind her bedside table, while simultaneously scoffing down a nuked pop tart, she was mildly worried that she'd only managed to find one in the microwave after putting in two. An unconscious sigh of relief passed her lips as she pulled into one of the few remaining parking spaces and happily glanced to her watch to note with an air of pride that she had made it with five minutes to spare. Smiling, actually almost smirking victoriously, she walked inside the building.

* * *

Breeanna Wall narrowed her eyes and glared at her sister as she appeared, twenty minutes late for their meeting. She tilted her head to stare at the bulging plastic bag hanging off her sister's arm with an accusing look. Charlotte smiled sheepishly as Bree eyed her critically, lips curling as she noted flaw after flaw. The shirt was rumpled and creased, there was a run on one leg of her stockings, and her shoes were a bright red in comparison to the forest green top and black skirt, to top it all off her hair was still damp and strands were already beginning to escape the loose bun she'd pulled it into, she didn't look a complete mess but neither did she look particularly well kept either. Breeanna sighed and mentally gave herself a pat on the back for packing an extra suit; at least she could get Charlie to look professional for her first meeting. She waved a hand to invite Charlie to join her at the table she resided at. Watching her sibling take the offered seat, smile at the waiter who had appeared and order an iced chocolate she couldn't help but note again why people would confuse the pair, believing Charlotte to be the younger when in fact she was older by several years. It was actually something she'd always been proud of, rather than annoyed, since it meant that not only did people view her as the more mature and reliable one, it tended to leave her with the impression of being a highly ambitious young lady, something that always helped when dealing with others. It wasn't as though Charlie did anything to displace the ideas either. Charlie soon redirected her attention towards her, 

"So, what's this about a substitute?"

Bree coughed lightly and unconsciously placed a hand to her own neatly pinned back blond locks as another tendril of red managed to sneak out from her sister's bun,

"I need you to substitute for me while I'm away on vacation."

"But you were just joking right?"

Bree stared at her sister, "Why would I joke?"

"…um, well, you are aware that I haven't set foot into a classroom for, at least four years now."

Bree smiled thinly, "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Isn't there someone else who can do it? It's a pretty good school right? Shouldn't they have substitutes coming out of their ears?"

Breeanna bit back a growl, "Ok, here's the thing, I'm desperate."

"…eh?"

"The school's the new Duelist Academy and is located on an uncharted island several hours off the coast. The problem is that no one is willing to make the trip on such short notice, everyone seems to have families these days and don't want to leave them behind." The blond gave a small, rather indigent huff, "so it's either you or an absolutely horrible woman who will utterly ruin my students."

"Gee…I feel so special. So how short is short notice anyway?"

"You start Monday; we're leaving at 7pm tonight."

"What?"

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of time for you to meet everyone tomorrow and get settled in."

"Hang on, I never even agreed to this."

Charlie flinched at the look her sister gave her and actually pushed her chair back slightly when the taller woman reached into her bag and withdrew, a recording device. Smirking, the blond tapped a white button on the side and Charlie mentally groaned as her voice blared from the device,

'"…_so will you do it? Charlie? Charlie!"_

"_Huh? Yeah, yeah, whatever."'_

She glared at her sister,

"Oh come on, I was half asleep."

"Not my problem, you agreed, no deal with it."

The red head grumbled and pouted as her iced chocolate was placed in front of her,

"Now I remember why I moved out."

Bree merely smiled victoriously, now she just had to make sure Charlie looked presentable.

* * *

Charlie tugged moodily at the plain, grey skirt her sister had insisted she wear upon first arriving. She tilted her head to glance at the boat happily bobbing in the water, ready to make its return journey and wished she was still on it. Glancing around her new surroundings a flash of red caught her eye, moving slightly to the left she managed to catch a glimpse of two boys, obviously students, sneaking back to their dormitories she decided, she stifled a giggle as the taller of the two, a brunette, helped the smaller cyan haired one over sprawling mass of rocks and watched the pair disappear around another boulder. Breeanna gave her a funny look that she merely smiled back at, no point in spoiling students' activities when she hadn't even started teaching yet. 

Seeing her sister stop, she copied the motions and looked at who had captured her sister's interest. A very tall, blond, oddly dressed, although she couldn't really talk considering some of the things that she'd worn throughout her life, male who appeared to be somewhere around her age or older stared back. She waved and smiled nervously, Breeanna cleared her throat,

"Charlotte, this is Doctor Vellian Crowler, the supervisor of the Obelisk blue dormitories. Dr. Crowler, this is my…elder sister, Charlotte Wall." The newly introduced pair eyed each other, "I'm glad that you were here to meet us Dr, I was a little worried about how Charlotte would find the rooms she's staying in, but now that you're here could you help her please?"

The blond didn't look particularly enthusiastic about the idea but nodded all the same, Bree smiled and moved to retrace her steps back to the boat, Charlie started,

"Hey, where…?"

"My plane leaves shortly; I need to leave now if I want to get there on time."

"But-"

"Don't worry; I've left instructions for classes. Oh, and I've removed any items that I don't want you touching from my rooms, so just make yourself at home."

With that said, she turned and left the two alone, returning to the boat. Charlie glanced back at the rather intimidating man and decided to ask something she'd been wondering for the last few minutes,

"So um, where did you get that shade of lipstick anyway?"

He stiffened, lips thinning, and narrowed his eyes at her,

"I'll show you to your rooms, Miss Wall."

That said, he stalked off with long, quick strides, leaving her to squeak and scramble to collect all of her bags while attempting to catch up to him. She scowled at his unhelpful form, what was his problem? It was an honest question, that shade would look nice with one her tops. After nearly 20 minutes of walking, in which her bags were dropped many times along with some very colourful words and not a scrap of help from her tour guide, the pair eventually ended outside a set of doors in the staff quarters. Crowler whipped out a key, unlocked the door and, after depositing the key on top of her already heavy load, strode off into an unknown direction. Charlie mumbled several very uncomplimentary words about his heritage and shuffled into the dark rooms, pausing to dump her luggage onto the floor and grope for a light switch. Flicking it on she resisted the urge to face fault, when Bree said she'd removed any items she didn't want her touching, she hadn't realized she'd gone to this extent. The entire area was bare but for the furniture and any other items her sister couldn't lift. Charlie rolled her eyes; honestly, sometimes Bree seriously went too overboard. Sighing she collapsed onto the very large, very soft bed and stared up at ceiling, for the next few months this place was apparently going to be 'home'.

**FIN**

**Authors Notes:**

…_wait, you mean people actually read all the way to here? Wow, that's really cool that you took the time, this story is something that I'm surprisingly self-conscious of, so again, thank you! So, questions, um, is Chancellor Sheppard the headmaster or not? And is Crowler the vice-principal or equivalent to it? I'm not sure so if someone could clarify it for me please. Anyway, notes, um…the reason I'm going into such detail with everything is because of several reasons, one; I'm trying to give each character separate distinct personalities so that character growth can be seen later, two; I'm also giving a full back story to the reasons my characters actually go to the school so there aren't any blanks, three; I'm practicing writing in detail._

_Just to clear up a few points, I'm basing the whole education cycle on the Australian system since I don't know the one used in Domino City. Meaning that, in a school year there a two semesters made up of four terms, each term runs for 10 weeks with a two week holiday in between each term, except for the break between the final and first terms which runs for 6-8 weeks as it's summer holidays. _

_Anyway, what did you all think? Criticism is welcome, not flames though, those are mean and pointless and are only written by people who have never written a proper story (or fan fiction) in their lives. _


End file.
